degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160726213510
I know everyone's tired of hearing about the Duggars, but I really need to rant about them for a sec cause Jinger got engaged and that's inspiring me to rant about the courting thing. If you don't know what a courtship is, the definition is "a period during which a couple develop a romantic relationship, especially with a view to marriage." How the Duggars go about it is you're with someone, but you have chaperones/supervision when you're with the person you're courting at all times, physical contact with them is VERY limited (no kissing, chest to chest hugging, hand holding, and the evil pre marital sex), and you literally cannot move out of the house until you're married. While I'm not here to judge people for how they raise their kids since I'm not a parent myself nor have been in a relationship, but I really am not hot about their view of relationships at all, ESPECIALLY for the girls in the house. The Duggar girls raised on extremely sexist principles like you have to do whatever your husband wants whenever he wants and having dreams and aspirations is a taboo concept to them. If they ever wanna escape from their household, they have to find a man to marry. But what's sad is that they will very likely end up with someone who views women the same way as their father, Josh, etc and there's almost no chance of them spreading their wings. Now, from what I've seen, Ben and Derick (Jessa and Jill's husbands) aren't nearly as sexist as Jim Bob and Michelle want them to be and do seem to treat their wives with respect (on camera anyway). But at the same time, Jill and Jessa seem to act like they're property of their husbands to some degree. I'm especially concerned about Jinger because she seems to be one of the most level headed people in that family since she does have dreams and aspirations outside of religion and has said she wants to move to NYC and all that. But the man she's going to marry has very strong christian beliefs and Jinger didn't seem super happy when the courtship was announced, so there's a lot of concern there (one positive thing I'll say is that the man is FINE, get that dick, boo). Back to my criticism of courting - I'm not for it at all. Waiting to have sex and even kissing on the lips until marriage is one thing. But no chest to chest hugging, hand holding, and any physical contact at all .... eh.... I cannot IMAGINE being with someone that I'm going to marry where there are people watching us at all times prior to the marriage. You should at least have SOME alone before getting married ffs. Also, nearly half the kids stilling living at home are adults and well into their 20s and it's such a shame they can't leave without being berated unless they marry someone. Obviously, if they feel like courting and sexism that comes with it is what's best for them and makes them happy, whatever do you. But if I ever have daughters, they will for sure not be raised in that manner at all and and if I have sons, they will be raised to respect women. And I will not have children with sexist (and other forms of bigotry) trash either. But all and all, I pity anyone that gets raised on these principles, it's just disgusting.